


Change my Mind

by ycyhoty



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: AtsuSaku - Freeform, Based on a One Direction Song, Boys In Love, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rivals to Lovers, SakuAtsu, SakuOi (mentioned), Song: Change My Mind (One Direction), Title from a One Direction Song, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycyhoty/pseuds/ycyhoty
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi não sabia amar, pelo menos era nisso que acreditava.Atsumu Miya o mostrou que sua forma de amar é válida."𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 25





	Change my Mind

Sakusa Kiyoomi nunca foi o melhor exemplo para explicar o que era amor. Aos seus 20 anos de idade ele não tinha nem a mínima certeza se realmente já chegou a, de fato, amar alguém.

Sua visão deturpada do que era o amor fez com que ele criasse inseguranças que sempre o fazia se afastar de quem ele gostava romanticamente.

Como alguém que não gosta de toques pode amar alguém? Como alguém que não gosta de sexo pode manter um relacionamento? Como alguém que não gosta de proximidade e não sabe demonstrar muito afeto pode ser amado por alguém?

Afinal, um relacionamento é sobre isso, não é? Beijos na calada da noite, brincadeiras indecentes ao amanhecer, carícias durante uma tarde de sábado, palavras acolhedoras cheias de paixão no almoço de domingo.

É. Sakusa Kiyoomi era, na sua cabeça, a pior pessoa do mundo. 

• • •

Em sua adolescência começou a ter um complexo de crises de ansiedade. Odiava ir para a escola. Lá era tudo sujo e bem... Ele é misofobico. 

Toda noite de domingo Sakusa sentia sua crise chegar junto com o pensamento de "amanhã eu tenho que ir para a escola". 

Mas apesar dos pesares, ele gostava um pouco. Gostava de se encontrar com Komori e irem conversando sobre bobagens até a entrada da escola. Gostava de quando faziam trabalhos de artes juntos.

Com Sakusa era sempre assim. Ele odiava algo a ponto de o fazer mal, mas sua incerteza o fazia acreditar que tudo era frescura. 

E foi assim com o seu primeiro relacionamento.

Quando Sakusa e Oikawa começaram a sair, era tudo mil e uma maravilhas. Sakusa se sentia bem e leve na presença do ficante. 

"Ficante".

Eles iam ao cinema, sorveterias, bibliotecas. Os passeios eram sempre românticos. Mas eles não se tocavam. Não davam as mãos, não davam selinhos, nem mesmo beijos na bochecha. Sakusa gostava de Oikawa, mais do que deveria. E Oikawa gostava dele também.

Essa reciprocidade fez com que Sakusa e Oikawa se embaralhassem. Ambos são o oposto do outro, totalmente. Enquanto Sakusa achava que eles estavam próximos de ter um relacionamento sério, Oikawa esperava apenas pelo primeiro beijo do casal pra refletir se realmente iriam ser ficantes.

Uma falha de comunicação e de sintonia.

Na noite em que Oikawa o convidou para ver as estrelas no planetário da universidade de sua cidade, ambos estavam nervosos. Já faziam bons três meses que saiam juntos.

"O que nós somos?", ambos se questionavam. Mas as respostas eram diferentes. Para Oikawa, eles eram apenas amigos, que se gostam. Já para Sakusa eles eram algo a mais, mas ele não sabia definir em uma palavra. 

— Kiyoo-chan, o que você quer fazer? Quero dizer, nós nunca fizemos nada além desses poucos encontros.

Sakusa olhava para o céu escuro com toda sua atenção. "O que eu quero fazer?". Ficou repetindo para si antes de colocar seus olhos nos olhos de Oikawa.

— Quero que você seja mais do que meu amigo. Eu gosto de você, Tooru. E você? O que quer?

Oikawa se aproximou um pouco mais de Sakusa. Balançando seus pés como uma criança na grama do campus.

— Um beijo.

Até então, Sakusa nunca havia beijado alguém, mas ele sempre soube que não era o tipo de coisa que ele gostava. Não via graça em línguas se enroscando. Mas... Talvez isso seja justamente porque ele nunca beijou, era o que ouvia de seus colegas. 

Por mais que a cabeça de Sakusa gritasse uma enorme sequência de "não" e "eu não gosto disso", ele não foi capaz de recusar. 

Apenas direcionou um sorriso doce a Oikawa.

— Claro.

Oikawa deixou um pequeno carinho na bochecha direita de Sakusa. 

"Toque". 

Sorriu e começou a se aproximar. 

"Muito perto".

E quando seus olhos se fecharam, seus lábios se juntaram, tornando a respiração de ambos em uma só.

"Os germes".

Se antes Sakusa achava que detestava beijos, agora ele tinha certeza.

• • •

Em seguida, veio o pedido tímido de namoro. Sakusa aceitou. Ele gostava de Oikawa e Oikawa gostava dele. Isso era o suficiente. 

Sakusa nunca recusou um beijo ou um toque de Oikawa, por mais que ele odeie e não se sinta confortável fazendo isso com seu próprio namorado. É isso que significa amar, não é? Colocar o interesse da pessoa amada acima dos seus, fazer de tudo para vê-la sorrir.

E era exatamente isso que Sakusa fazia. Sempre conversavam apenas sobre Oikawa. Tudo o que faziam era porque Oikawa queria. Sakusa fazia coisas que não gostava apenas porque o namorado gostava. Eles se beijavam sempre. A todo momento. E Sakusa odiava como sua mente pedia para que ele afastasse os lábios do companheiro dos seus.

Mas ele nunca foi capaz de fazer isso.

Bem, relacionamentos evoluem. Depois dos beijos, começam as carícias ousadas.

Todos os domingos Oikawa ia até a casa de Sakusa e passavam a tarde juntos, vendo algum filme ou só conversando sobre qualquer coisa que Oikawa quisesse. E foi em um desses domingos, cheio de beijos apaixonados e indesejados, que Oikawa começou a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço de Sakusa.

Sakusa não gostou. Mas seu corpo respondeu ao estímulo. É possível isso? Não gostar mas corresponder ao toque? É normal? Ele era normal? O que ele faria? Ele não queria que isso fosse adiante. Não, não, não. Não queria transar ou seja lá o que Oikawa queria. Não se sentia nem um pouco confortável em ficar minimamente pelado na frente de outra pessoa e ter esse tipo de contato físico. 

Mas namorados fazem isso, não é? 

Os toques de Oikawa continuaram, a mente de Sakusa rejeitava completamente a ideia, mas seu corpo ainda respondia aos estímulos.

Ele ama Oikawa. 

Nesse dia eles tiveram a primeira vez juntos.

Se antes Sakusa achava que não gostava de sexo e afins, agora ele tinha certeza.

Mas essa rotina do casal continuou. Continuou por quase dois anos.

Sakusa se esforçava muito para manter o relacionamento de uma forma que agradasse Oikawa. 

"Se eu o amo, faço de tudo para vê-lo bem e feliz".

Até se desgastar psicologicamente o suficiente ao ponto de começar a ficar enjoado quando o namorado o tocava. A ponto de sentir repulsa dos toques. A ponto de ter fortes crises de pânico quando estava com Tooru.

Sakusa colocou os interesses de Oikawa acima dos seus, com a ideia de que quando se ama alguém, você faz de tudo por ela.

Mas ele se esqueceu de que Oikawa também o amava. 

Quando Sakusa terminou o relacionamento, ele carregou momentos felizes que compartilharam juntos e um trauma de toques maior ainda.

Oikawa nunca foi um namorado abusivo. Mas Sakusa nunca conversou com ele sobre como ele se sentia e sempre dava permissão para tudo.

Uma falha gigantesca de comunicação e de sintonia que terminou em dois corações partidos e alguns traumas.

• • •

Sakusa tinha duas missões agora: lidar com suas crises que havia piorado e aprender a colocar suas vontades acima de tudo.

Começou a fazer sessões de terapia e quando saia com seus amigos dava mais opiniões sobre tudo.

Sakusa conseguiu se descobrir. Agora ele sabia que gostava mais de ir a lugares abertos, com movimento mas não tanto assim. Seu horário favorito para sair era no fim da tarde.

Descobriu que suas crises de pânico atacavam durante a noite, então começou a sair ainda mais de noite. Komori sempre o acompanhava, caso algo acontecesse, ele estaria lá para ajudar.

O que ajudava em suas crises era chá de morango com bolo de chocolate. Era o seu conforto.

Com o tempo, Sakusa aprendeu a lidar com as crises e com sua má comunicação. 

Chegando na fase adulta, Sakusa ainda tinha a ideia de que não sabia amar. Continuava pensando que ele jamais seria o suficiente pra alguém.

Porém, agora, ele tinha certeza que queria passar a vida sozinho, jamais se envolveria com outra pessoa, foi a promessa que fez a si.

• • •

Tirando a vida amorosa, Sakusa era um homem bem sucedido. Sempre foi excepcional no vôlei e agora estava tendo a chance de entrar em um dos melhores times da temporada.

Ao entrar no MSBY Black Jackals, ele reencontrou três estrelas da sua época de vôlei escolar: Bokuto Koutarou, que estava no mesmo hanking de melhores ace's; Hinata Shouyou, o garoto que passou mal durante as nacionais e o não tão agradável Miya Atsumu.

Hinata e Bokuto tinham uma personalidade muito parecidas, eram completamente elétricos. Treinavam mais do que todos e estavam sempre de bom humor. Já Atsumu era do tipo exibicionista e irritante.

A maior parte do tempo, Sakusa e Atsumu estavam discutindo. E o que mais irritava Sakusa era o modo que Atsumu falava "mas cê tá bravo, Omi-kun?". Aquilo o tirava do sério.

Não chegavam a ser de fato inimigos que se odeiam, apenas colegas de time que estão o tempo todo irritando o outro por diversão.

Sakusa e Atsumu sempre ficavam até mais tarde treinando juntos, eram uma dupla. Só Atsumu sabia levantar do jeito que Sakusa queria e só Sakusa sabia cortar do jeito que Atsumu queria. O treinos em dupla era sempre o melhor momento do dia deles, e o único onde eles não brigavam.

• • •

A rotina de sexta era a mesma: eles treinavam, Atsumu ia para o vestiário se trocar, Sakusa esperava do lado de fora (achava nojento o vestiário pelo fato de que todos os colegas jogavam suas roupas sujas pelo chão), Atsumu saía do vestiário e Sakusa trancava tudo antes de irem cada um pro seu respectivo apartamento. Eles iam a pé, então andavam juntos por quase três quarteirões. O apartamento de Sakusa era o mais longe da arena.

Em uma dessas sexta-feiras, quando estavam terminando de trancar a arena, uma chuva forte começou a cair do lado de fora.

Os dois ficaram parados na porta do saguão, vendo a chuva cair.

— Nós vamos ficar parados igual dois idiotas vendo a chuva cair?

— Você pode ir embora, Miya. Não estou te segurando com uma coleira.

— Mas bem que poderia.

Sakusa apenas rolou os olhos, os flertes péssimos de Atsumu fazia parte do dia a dia.

Sakusa checou seu celular, não havia nenhum motorista de aplicativo na rua esse horário. Já era quase meia-noite.

Atsumu colocou sua mochila com seu tênis nas costas e deu três pulinhos.

— Vem, Omi. Hora de correr na chuva!

— Miya, eu moro quase do outro lado da cidade. Não vou andando nesse temporal. - Sakusa saiu da porta e se sentou na cadeira do saguão.

— Eu moro a cinco quadras daqui. Quer vir comigo?

— Não. - Atsumu bufou. Se sentou de frente para Sakusa com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

— O que foi?

— Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho.

Sakusa voltou a sua atenção para o celular, a previsão do tempo dizia que iria chover até o amanhecer.

— Qual foi a última vez que você limpou a sua casa?

— Hoje cedo.

— Eu aceito o seu convite.

Atsumu soltou um "yeeey" antes de se levantar. Nenhum dos dois tinham um guarda-chuva sequer.

Trancaram a porta do saguão e entraram na chuva. Automaticamente Atsumu começou a rir feito criança pulando pela rua deserta com os braços abertos.

Ele lançou um sorriso para Sakusa que só conseguiu enxergar por conta do poste de energia que tinha em frente a arena.

Sakusa saiu de baixo do toldo que o protegia, sentindo as gotas fartas de água o molharem por inteiro.

— SE OS PINGOS DE CHUVA FOSSEM PINGOS DE PIR- 

— MIYA! Não cante esse tipo de coisa nesse horário em voz alta.

Atsumu riu novamente.

— Quem chegar por último no fim da rua faz a janta. - Sakusa não entendeu até ver Atsumu correr em meio a chuva.

Sakusa entrou na brincadeira. Os dois corriam ao lado do outro, rindo, como se fossem crianças. Vez ou outra Atsumu dizia coisas como "você vai comer poeira". 

Aquele momento foi especial. Pra ambos. Não é todo dia que você aposta corrida na chuva com seu "inimigo" de time. As luzes da cidade e das lojas que passavam deixava tudo mais divertido.

Sakusa, por ter as pernas mais longas, ultrapassou Atsumu. No fim, ele ganhou.

Ver Atsumu inteiramente molhado com um sorriso bobo no rosto, com a respiração pesada por conta do cansaço reclamando sobre ter perdido fez com que Sakusa desse um leve sorriso.

Miya Atsumu não era tão irritante assim fora da quadra.

• • •

Ao entrarem no apartamento de Miya, Sakusa buscou por qualquer sinal de sujeira na sala.

— Qual é, eu disse que tinha limpado tudo hoje cedo.

— Você tem fama de mentiroso, sabe disso né? E eu tô molhando todo o seu chão, desculpa.

— Não se preocupa, vou pegar uma toalha pra você. 

Atsumu correu em direção ao seu quarto, enquanto isso Sakusa apenas passava os olhos pelas fotografias que tinham em cima da estante na sala. Em uma delas ele pode ver Atsumu e Osamu sentados no colo de um homem fantasiado porcamente de Shrek, os gêmeos estavam com cara de choro. Deixou uma leve risada escapar.

— Não ri dessa foto. Até hoje eu não consigo assistir Shrek sem ter pesadelo. - Sakusa se virou para o amigo. Só não esperava o ver sem camisa e com uma toalha na cintura. — Gosta do que vê, Omi-kun? 

— Não. 

— Para de ferir meu ego.

Atsumu deu uma muda de roupas para Sakusa, que só aceitou por ser a sua única opção. Atsumu o guiou até o banheiro. Sakusa analisou cada cubículo do cômodo antes de tomar seu banho.

Enquanto isso, Atsumu preparava a janta.

— Miojo com requeijão? Sério?

— É a minha especialidade. E nem senta na mesa, eu como na sala. - Sakusa o lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

Na sala, se sentaram no sofá. Atsumu havia pego algumas cobertas e travesseiros.

— Você trouxe muita coisa pra cá. 

— Você vai dormir aqui, não? Não tem como ir pra sua casa nessa chuva. 

— Não quero incomodar.

— Você me incomoda todo dia, um pouquinho a mais não faz diferença.

— Você é um asco. - Atsumu riu enquanto arrumava o sofá de uma forma confortável.

— Você não me incomoda, Omi. Sério. Vai ser divertido passar a noite comigo, vamos fazer o que toda dupla de homens de vinte anos fazem quando estão sozinhos.

Sakusa o olhou desconfiado.

— Vamos ver Barbie moda e magia. 

• • •

Acordar e ver Atsumu Miya enrolado em duas cobertas com seu cabelo para trás, expondo totalmente sua testa foi uma cena que Sakusa nunca imaginou que veria. Também não achou que seria uma vista tão bonita assim.

— Eu consigo sentir você me encarando, Omi-kun. - Atsumu alertou com a voz baixa e arrastada, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

— Sua autoestima está em dia. Isso é bom.

Desse dia em diante, as idas de Sakusa ao apartamento de Atsumu se tornaram recorrentes. E Sakusa gostava disso.

Atsumu sempre que via Sakusa rir, inclinava seu rosto para a esquerda, dizia que assim tinha um ângulo melhor de seu rosto.

Quando não tinham nada em específico para fazer, Sakusa abria seu aplicativo de fotos e a dupla ficava horas e horas testando todos os filtros que tinha. O favorito de Sakusa era o de raposa, achava que esse filtro ficava bem em Atsumu.

• • •

Em uma madrugada levemente chuvosa, nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. Ficaram um tempo se encarando.

— Você sabe dançar, Omi-kun?

— Acho que eu nunca tentei.

— Se eu colocar luvas... Você dança comigo?

Sakusa refletiu por alguns minutos. Não havia se sentido desconfortável com o convite. Atsumu estaria de luvas. 

— Danço.

O sorriso que surgiu no rosto do seu novo parceiro de dança fez com que as bochechas de Sakusa queimasse um pouco. O loiro pulou do sofá e foi até a cozinha. Quando voltou estava com ambas as mãos vestidas com luvas higiênicas.

Atsumu se curvou, colocou seu braço esquerdo atrás das costas e estendeu seu braço direito em direção a Sakusa.

— Me daria a honra de ser o seu par?

Esse pequeno gesto fez com que o coração de Sakusa acelerasse.

O moreno segurou nas mãos protegidas de Atsumu. 

— Okay, eu posso por minha mão na sua cintura? - Sakusa balançou a cabeça positivamente e assim Atsumu fez.

Sakusa colocou uma mão no ombro de Atsumu enquanto a outra estava entrelaçada com a mão do colega.

Com pequenos passos lentos, Atsumu o ensinava a sequência.

Em meio o barulho da chuva, eles dançavam em silêncio. Não havia música.

Ao errar um passo, Sakusa riu e colocou ambos seus braços em volta do pescoço de Atsumu, que prontamente envolveu a cintura do parceiro em um abraço.

Esse contato físico não incomodou Sakusa, mas isso não significa que em outro momento poderia incomodar.

Sakusa apoiou sua cabeça no pescoço de Atsumu, parando os passos de dança. 

Atsumu colocou uma leve força no abraço. Se Sakusa fosse um pouco mais observador, sentiria o coração de Atsumu completamente desregulado.

Com o seu queixo, Atsumu se apoiou nos fios escuros de Sakusa.

— Hmm... Você tá sonolento, Omi-kun. Vamos deitar. - Mas Sakusa não o deixou sair de seus braços.

— Só mais um pouco. Essa é a primeira vez que não me sinto desconfortável com um abraço.

Agora, Atsumu tinha certeza de seus sentimentos.

"Nós somos apenas amigos ou mais do que isso?"

Agora, eram eles contra o mundo. Juntos

• • •

Sakusa gostava de como Atsumu sempre limpava a casa para recebê-lo. Gostava de como ele arrumava o sofá para que ambos dormissem juntos. Gostava de como ele cozinhava mal e sempre apelava para os mais diversos tipos de miojo que tinha em seus armários. Gostava de quando viam filmes de terror e Atsumu não ficava quieto por um mísero segundo. Gostava do drama que o amigo fazia quando ia parar na cadeia no Banco Imobiliário. Gostava de como Atsumu contava suas histórias inusitadas. Gostava dos risos que compartilhavam.

Passou alguns meses até Sakusa perceber que, na verdade, ele gostava de Atsumu Miya.

E isso foi um baque pesado. Passou anos livre das suas inseguranças amorosas, e agora tudo caiu sobre suas costas de uma única vez.

• • •

Enquanto Atsumu picava uma barra de chocolate para fazerem cookies, Sakusa permaneceu cabisbaixo sentado na mesa. Coisa que fugia da normalidade do garoto, já que ele sempre tinha o controle na cozinha.

— Hey, o que aconteceu? Você tá todo jururu hoje. Quer conversar?

Sakusa não respondeu.

Durante a noite, Atsumu colocou a TV no canal da Discovery Channel, iriam ver "À prova de tudo" até amanhecer, mas ele percebeu que Sakusa não estava no clima.

Atsumu deitou de lado e começou a encarar Sakusa até que ele lhe desse a atenção que queria.

— Conversa comigo, Omi.

— Sobre o que?

— Você ficou pra baixo o dia todo. Assim você me preocupa, sabia?

Sakusa se deitou também. Agora eles estavam deitados de frente um para o outro. A sala estava parcialmente escura, a TV ligada iluminava um pouco o cômodo.

— Eu acho que nós estamos muito próximos.

— Não gosta disso?

— Eu gosto. Mas eu não sou bom com reciprocidade.

Atsumu ficou o olhando. Não tinha certeza sobre o que Sakusa estava falando. 

— Eu gosto de você, Kiyoomi. De verdade.

Sakusa o encarou, procurando por qualquer resquício de mentira na sentença de Atsumu.

— Eu também gosto de você, Atsumu. De verdade. - Atsumu sentiu deu coração errar uma batida.

— E o que te assusta?

— Eu acho que no fim dessa noite nós deveríamos dizer adeus. 

— Tem algum motivo em específico? 

— Eu não só não quero um relacionamento. Eu não sei manter um relacionamento, Atsumu. Eu não quero te machucar.

— Não tem problema, Omi. Você não é obrigado a casar comigo só porque eu disse que gosto de você. Se você não se sente confortável então não precisa de forçar a nada.

— Me desculpa. É um pouco difícil namorar alguém sem gostar de toques e essas coisas.

— Pra você é difícil?

— O problema não sou eu, o problema é como a pessoa se sentiria em relação a isso.

— Não sei se isso importa, mas eu não ligo de ficar sem te tocar. Tenho total certeza que você seria um namorado incrivel. Seu amor é completamente válido. Existem tantos e tantos jeitos de demonstrar amor, Kiyoomi. A gente tem feito isso o tempo todo. As noites que passamos juntos com certeza é uma demonstração de amor. Eu não ligo de não te beijar. Não ligo de ficar sem segurar suas mãos. Não ligo se a gente não transar pela casa toda. Isso não é e nunca foi um problema. Não se martele por isso. Relacionamentos são muito mais do que contato físico. Nossos corpos não precisam estar colados pra estar juntos. Omi, se você acha que se afastar é a solução, eu não vou te impedir. Eu gosto de você e quero te ver bem. Então nesse momento, eu concordo contigo.

Sakusa se levantou do sofá. Calçou seu tênis em silêncio. Atsumu apenas observou.

— Eu vou pra casa.

— Certo. Eu vou pedir um táxi pra você, já tá bem tarde. 

Antes de Sakusa sair, Atsumu o entregou alguns cookies que eles tinham feito durante a tarde.

— Kiyoomi, se você me disser que quer que eu fique ao seu lado, eu vou mudar de ideia.

• • •

Semanas se passaram e durante os treinos, eles tentavam ser o mais profissionais possível. Não deixavam transparecer suas desavenças pessoais.

Sakusa tirou esse tempo sozinho para pensar em si novamente. Os mesmos questionamentos o atormentavam.

"Como alguém que não gosta de toques pode amar alguém? Como alguém que não gosta de sexo pode manter um relacionamento? Como alguém que não gosta de proximidade e não sabe demonstrar muito afeto pode ser amado por alguém?"

Pela segunda vez seguida, a falta de comunicação fez com que ele fizesse as escolhas erradas.

Cansado, Sakusa não ficou até tarde com Atsumu nessa sexta-feira. Foi direto para casa. Tão rápido que esqueceu sua mochila no saguão.

• • •

Em seu apartamento, Sakusa estava deitado em sua cama. Nada melhor do que aproveitar a noite de sexta sozinho.

Até ouvir sua campainha tocar.

— Oi, Omi. Você esqueceu sua mochila. Trouxe também chá de morango e bolo de chocolate. Você parece meio pra baixo, talvez isso ajude nas suas crises.

— Eu nunca disse que estava tendo crises.

— Não precisa falar.

Sakusa continuou o encarando. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Obrigado, Atsumu. 

— De nada. - Atsumu sorriu e deixou as sacolas com ele — Boa noit-

— Tsum, eu quero que você fique.

Atsumu o lançou um sorriso doce e carinhoso.

— Achei que você nunca pediria.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
